


阴阳

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 佐助给了他一个拥抱, 校园霸凌, 灵魂伴侣AU, 鸣人需要拥抱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: also posted onlofter





	阴阳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yin And Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005734) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> also posted on [lofter](http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_12b8cf73c)

如果你问佐助，他会告诉你他过得很快乐。怎么不会呢？他成绩优秀，出自名门，并且找到了一生挚爱。

 

别无所求了。

 

人们说年纪轻轻就能找到灵魂伴侣，真幸运。他承认。能够见到这个世界色彩缤纷的一面，是多么受上帝眷顾。

 

绝多数人一生只能活在灰暗之中。稍稍幸运的话，可以找到一个比所谓的灵魂伴侣更值得爱的人。但像佐助这样的人，别提多幸运了。

 

想要看到世界的色彩，你必须先找到你的灵魂伴侣。这是唯一的方法。

 

人们说色彩是极其珍贵的。色彩意味着爱，爱意味着独一无二。

 

佐助尽其所能珍惜着他生命的每分每秒。和她在一起的每时每刻对于他，都是恩赐，他永远不想失去，他恐于失去。所以他十分珍惜，甚至有些依赖。尽管他们之间的感情似乎并达不到人们所谓的爱，他还是非常依赖。

 

人们说爱是魔法。佐助不否认。

 

他永远忘不了他们相遇的那天，色彩从她身边铺散开来，世界突然被点亮了。他随着父母的逝世而死去的心，又逐渐跳动了起来。

 

所以如果你问他，佐助会说他很快乐。

 

他没有注意到颜色慢慢从世界里褪去。

 

缓慢，不易察觉。它不是突然消失，而是逐渐黯淡下去。

 

他走到下一堂课的教室，思绪纷扰，都未注意到铃声。走廊里的一切变得遥远而模糊。

 

他首先注意到卡卡西老师桌上的盆栽。原本明亮的橙色褪却了，几近灰色。

 

一股冰冷的恐惧擭住了他的胃。

 

周围的一切如游荡的白色鬼魅。他终于注意到了，颜色正在消逝。他无法呼吸，无法动弹，无法思考，无法理解所发生的一切。

 

人们说当你的灵魂伴侣死了，你的一部分也会跟着死掉。随着颜色的消失，世界坠入寒冬。不是所有人都足够幸运有能力阻止它。

 

_但是我能。_

 

他的心坚定起来，势不可挡。

 

他飞快地起身，桌子被撞倒在地。大家都吓了一跳，抬头看他。卡卡西老师一句话还没讲完。

 

“我必须走了。”他似乎是喃喃自语地跑了出去。

 

他听不到身后的呼唤声。现在没有什么比她更重要。一切都比不上。

 

恐惧催促着他的步伐。孤注一掷的决心，他不想再经历失去的痛苦。

 

他不能再失去他所爱的人。

 

双腿和肺在燃烧，他冲进小樱的教室。他准备好了去战斗，奔跑，做一切能够拯救她的事。

 

但她只是坐在窗边。好像什么事都没发生一样。除了她泡泡糖般鲜艳的粉发已如同灰色。看着相当奇怪。

 

教室里所有人都奇怪地看着他。

 

“佐助？”小樱终于开了口。“怎么了？你一副好像见了鬼的样子。”

 

小樱似乎并没有其他反应。她没有受到任何伤害。

 

佐助眨了眨眼，不知如何开口。“你……没注意到吗？”他最终说话了。

 

“什么？”

 

世界正变成一片混沌。除了色感之外，其他的感官也在逐渐变钝。

 

佐助又开始奔跑，他要逃离一切。

 

他的世界在褪色。但小樱的没有。

 

人们不常谈论单向的灵魂伴侣。那是某种禁忌。

 

这个结果让佐助锥心刺骨。他仍然是小樱的灵魂伴侣，但她永远不会是他的。而如今，他真正的灵魂伴侣正在死去，他却无法知道对方是谁，如何才能救她。

 

人们说当你的灵魂伴侣死去时，悲痛会像一整片海洋压在你身上。你要承受溺水和干涸的双重死亡。

 

他不知道自己为什么还在奔跑。他知道自己这样会受到学校处分，但他不在乎了。

 

他感觉自己又变回了一个孩子，逃离害怕的东西，逃避让他痛苦的东西和无法改变的悲剧。佐助憎恨那样的感觉。无助。

 

眼前的这座桥是人们出行时常常经过的地方。如果你翻下桥梁，可以爬到河堤上。上面挤满了涂鸦，还有很多垃圾。但那条河对这座城镇的人来说意义非凡。

 

而此刻有个人正站在桥栏上，纵身一跃便可当及毙命。

 

佐助从来没跑得像现在这么快过。他现在唯一想的，就是救下那个人。无论是谁。救不了他的灵魂伴侣，也只能认命，但此刻有人需要帮助。

 

他跑上前，认出了对方。他只比佐助小一点，事实上和他同校。鸣人，是他的名字。他在佐助偶尔去的一家咖啡店打工。

 

那是他第一次见到鸣人的地方。也是见到小樱的同一天。那天，当他走进店里时，鸣人正在把咖啡递给小樱。

 

突然，一切都说得通了。

 

“鸣人！”他绝望地喊。

 

鸣人转身，满眼恐惧，泪水肆意。他走前一步正准备跳下去，但随后怔住了。

 

佐助把他拥入怀里，不让他动。

 

当他把他圈入双臂的那一刻，树叶重新焕发出宝石绿的色泽。天空又是一碧如洗。鸣人的上衣也变回了橙色。

 

不是小樱。是鸣人。

 

“放开，”鸣人在哭。嗓音里含着疼痛，让佐助心如刀割。

 

“不。”佐助摇摇头。“我不让你走。我也不要失去你。”

 

鸣人跪倒在地，佐助随着他一起倒下去。但他绝不放开他。

 

“就让我死吧。”

 

“不。”佐助把他拉近。“永远不。”

 

鸣人在他肩头抽噎，他又把他抱得更紧了些。“为什么？”近似低语，混合着眼泪的一声抽泣。

 

“我不要再失去你。我不要失去这个世界的颜色和阳光。你就是我世界里的光明。我不会让你走。”

 

“什么……？”鸣人一时语噎，声音空洞。“可是小樱-”

 

佐助摇摇头。“我之前没有意识到。但今天，当世界开始变灰……我从来没这么害怕过。从来就不是小樱。从始至终都是你。我真抱歉。”

 

鸣人身体瘫软，好像失去了所有力气。泪水仍在不断地滚落。佐助抱着他，发现这个年纪只比他小一点的男孩，身体居然如此瘦小。

 

但他不介意。他想永远抱着他。他不想哭。

 

宇智波家的人不应该哭。这是他多年的信条。但此刻的他早已管不了这么多了。

 

“嘘，”他低喃轻轻摇晃身体，试着安抚他。“一切都会变好的。一切都会好的。我在这。我永远不会离开。”

 

“我以为你讨厌我。我本来想告诉你我爱你……今天早上，但我不能。你也很忙，我不想打扰你。”鸣人抽噎着呢喃道。“我想要你幸福。”

 

佐助把他拥紧，直视他的双眼。为什么他从来没注意过这双眼睛？这双如此美的蓝眼睛。“对不起，鸣人。我永远不会恨你。现在我有了你，我很幸福。求你，我不能失去你。”

 

“噢……”鸣人颤抖着。“好吧。那……现在要怎么办。”

 

佐助脱下外套裹住鸣人。“无论你要做什么，我都在你身边。永远。”

 

“为什么？”鸣人再次泪流满面。

 

“因为我爱你。”佐助又开始流泪。

 

他曾这么对小樱说过。之前总觉得似乎哪里不对。

 

对鸣人说这句话才是对的。

 

“为什么你会爱上像我这样的人？”

 

“因为我就是爱上了。”

 

人们常说遇见灵魂伴侣是幸运的，那是一项不可多得的特权。人们常说当你遇见灵魂伴侣的那刻，你会有所感应。人们常说如果对方死了，你的一部分也会跟着死去。人们常说当你遇见真爱，你一定要紧紧抓住，绝不放手。

 

爱永远是能让佐助感到最幸福的东西。

 

每天，佐助都会告诉鸣人我爱你。一周后，佐助带他出去开始了他们的第一次正式约会。两个月后，在白雪覆盖的大地上，他们相拥着分享他们的第一个吻。三个月后，他们发生了第一次争吵。佐助冒着雨在门口站了好几个小时求他原谅。最后他们哭着相互原谅，然后一起去吃冰淇淋。

 

当学校里的人嘲笑鸣人时，佐助都会把对方揍跑。最后霸凌停止了。夜晚当噩梦袭来时，他们相互紧拥。一年后，他邀请鸣人做他的校园舞伴。当然啦，他答应了。

 

舞会过后一个月，他们一起毕了业。三个月后，他们一同上了大学。四年后，他们一起从大学毕业了。

 

两年后，他们同时向对方求婚。他们都说了yes，那是当然啦。一年后他们结婚了。一个月后，他们买了一座房子。又一个月后，他们领养了一个小女孩。自那以后，他们的世界里添了更多的色彩。

 

他们携手并肩，看着他们的梦想一步步成为现实。

 

多年后，在一次徒步旅行中，他们爬上最后一座山峰，小艾丽莎坐在鸣人的肩头上。落日的余晖撒在皑皑的峰顶。

 

那是一片好美的橙色。


End file.
